Monster
by RadioactiveJello
Summary: Gaara finds himself having dreams of past murders after being saved from the Akatsuki and sends to Konoha for Naruto's help. Inspired by the song Monster by Meg&Dia.
1. Nitemare

**_Disclaimer!_- Eh, sadly I don't own any characters in Naruto.**

-

Chapter 1- _Nitemare_

Gaara felt the rough scraping of sand against his skin. It was warm and wet to him as screaming filled his ears. The taste of blood and grit tainted his tongue slowly at first but gradually quicker until it filled his mouth. He felt suffocated. His eyes were welded shut as the wailing of people pushed in on him only to be out screamed by a deeply, grumbling laughter. He was falling...

Gaara lurched up right; a thin coating of cold sweat covered his body. He gripped his sheets in pain. The boy hadn't been able to sleep in years but now that Shukaku was gone he could rest. The only problem was that his fear of letting the demon go had been replaced by his fear of nightmares. They were horrid visual things that left him more drained when he woke than before he'd laid down for bed.

He sat quietly, aside from his labored breathing, in bed. A pale stream of light seeped through the window and washed his skin in white. If he could fight the voices for a few more hours, he could survive the night and the hot sun of the wind country would rescue him.

-

Naruto looked out at the sunset from his roof as it came up. He hadn't slept that night and instead stayed up watching nature run its course. He wasn't the type for sentimental things but he had felt unusually pensive. Maybe it was just the effects being home had on him. The spiky haired boy still hadn't found Sasuke and recently almost lost someone else dear to him. Somehow the thought of leaving the Kazekage alone again didn't seem to ease his troubled mind.

With a light foot, Naruto stood and jumped down and made his way down the streets of Konaha. If the sun was up that Ichiraku's ramen shop would be open. He thought that maybe some food would keep his mind busy. So off he was to buy a bowl or two for breakfast to go along with his now digesting brain.

-

Gaara hadn't moved for the rest of the night and when warm light finally trickled in to replace the moon, he didn't hesitate to get dressed for the day. He stepped outside with his usual attire and walked leisurely through the streets to greet his villagers as their day began. The dessert climate of Suna was already showing its ugly face as wind blew sun heated sand across the ground. Today was going to be a just another day: calm and uneventful.

-

Naruto laid some money on the ramen counter before standing up to leave.

_Nothing better than a full stomach._

Just as he stepped out, Shizune ran straight into him with TonTon in tow behind her.

"Naruto," she yelled. "Just the person I was looking for! Tsunade would like a word with you." She ran off in the direction she came from, leaving him confused outside of the restaurant.

-

Soft voices began whispering into Gaara's ear. Darkness closed in on him and blood filled his mouth again.

"_Come here child…"_a rumbling voice shook him from the dark and showed him a long path. It was dimly lit and his feet made soft pats as he walked along the dusty stone floor. A familiar laugh shook the ground beneath him and he stumbled but continued. _Come a bit closer._ He kept walking further and further in only to feel his legs start to sink into a thick liquid. Crimson. The color made his eyes burn as if they'd let the same flow out to mix.

Gaara slipped out of the world as a hand slipped over his shoulder. "Kazekage!" yelled a voice. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Baki looking at him with a stern face.Damn it, had he noticed the trembling that was coming over Gaara?

"Yes?" Gaara spoke lowly, clearing his throat. He could somehow still taste the metallic tang in his mouth.

"I have a reply from the leaf for you."

-

Naruto knocked on Tsunade's door then let himself in. He hadn't heard any voices and expected her to probably be waiting for him.

"Grannie Tsunade, Shizune mentioned you'd like to have a word with me?"

The blonde women looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes, I would like to discuss an issue with you." Naruto shifted some and listened. "You see," she began again," I recently received a scroll from Gaara. He seems to be troubled about something and asked that he be able to see you. He mentioned that you would be the only person to understand his situation and that if I were to tell you this, you'd understand what he meant. Do you know anything that's going on?" Tsunade finished and turned to look at him but he was already running out the door. He knew exactly what was bothering the older boy.

He ran by his home, grabbed a bag with a clean change of clothes and a few things to eat on his trip. It normally took three days to reach Suna but Naruto was determined and this was the excuse he had been looking for to protect Gaara. He'd find a way to make it there by this sundown.

Tsunade grinned as she watched her blond protege run off on a mission. It was a good thing she had already said Naruto was on his way.

-

Gaara dismissed Baki and sat at his desk, unrolling the small scroll to read.**  
I'm sending Naruto your way. Keep him there as long as you need. Hopefully he can help whatever is troubling you. -Tsunade.**

He put the scroll down and looked at the few papers left on his desk. It didn't take long for his mind to start wondering and soft voices start filling the silence of the room. His pale slate eyes fell shut and he drifted back to sleep only to be greeted by the same luring voice.

This time as he walked down the path he found himself stepping over limbs. Small bits of flesh clung to him and his face felt dirty. Detached arms with bone dripping red at the ends reached up to him as if it would reverse their owners' pain. Death had never bothered him but now his skin felt cold and chills ran over his spine with every body you past. The walk felt endless until Gaara found himself at a door. The vioce let out a sadistic chuckle. _Next time child..._

The dark world dissipated and Gaara looked around to see his office flooded in celestial light. A light knock came on his door followed by a bright flash of orange coming in. It made the boy dizzy to see so much motion and color after the dream. He stood then felt his head spin and the floor slip from underneath him. It didn't appear again until his head had made contact and shuffling feet came towards him. For the first time in awhile darkness came without dreams.


	2. Black Out

_**DISCLAMER!-**_ Naruto or any other characters do not belong to me. Got it? ok. Enjoy

-

Chapter 2- _Black Out_

Gaara opened his eyes and looked around to see the creamy colors of his neutral walls. He spread his fingers out where they lay and felt the soft, over washed fabric of his sheets under him. He lay silently for a moment to take it all in before sitting up. he was sticky and hot, still in his day clothes, and could definitely use a shower. He was almost startled as he heard the light shifting of someone else outside his door but relaxed, sensing the energetic chakra. It must be Naruto.

Gaara pushes himself out of bed and made his way across the room to his bathroom. He didn't bother to turn the lights on or shut the door, opting to see with the gentle pools of moon light that rained in through his open window. He could feel a slight breeze as he slid out of his clothes and turned on the water. It was refreshing and cooled his skin. As he stepped in the shower he felt soothed as if the water was rinsing away the imaginary blood from his dreams.

The Kazekage's shower didn't take him long and ended just him time for him to hear a whispered argument out in the hall. It ended as a light huff came from someone followed by a soft knock on his door.

Gaara slid on loose clothes quickly and walked over to open his door, drying his hair. "Yes? It's a bit late so it must be important."

Both of the boy's siblings stood at his door along with a very dirty sand covered Naruto but Kankuro was the first to speak.

"Tell the brat to get out of the hall way and go to bed."

Gaara smiled at the leaf ninja. "I see you arrived early..." He motioned all three into his room.

Naruto stepped forward with a grin. "Nice to see you Sandy. I was standing guard in case you woke up. You fell pretty hard early."

"Well I'm fine now," replied Gaara. "I must have just been tired earlier. I do believe you must be tired from your journey and seeing as I just said I've been tired you might as well be dismissed so that I may rest. We'll discuss the reasons why you are here later. Good-night Naruto."

Uzamaki stood for a second, a bit lost at the large amount of words that just came from Gaara. He was usually very scarce on words. But none the less, he nodded his head listened.

"Uh, alright. Tomorrow then." He nodded again then walked out with Temari and Kankuro following along behind him.

Gaara sat down in bed and stared out over the village. He was glad that someone was concerned about him. His siblings had shown a bit more care since the incident with Deidara but it was still something new to have someone outside of family looking out for you.

He sighed at the clock and brushed a few red bangs from his face. It was only 3 in the morning but hopefully he could make it through the night without sleep.

-

In the morning, Gaara left early to return to the office he spent most of his time in. He was surprised to find Naruto already sitting inside to wait for him and gave a vague smile.

"Why are you here so early, Naruto-kun. I'd expect you to sleep late after such a trek."

The blonde boy just scratched the back of his head and grinned widely. He had, in fact, not slept at all after the encounter with Kankuro and Temari but instead waiting in Gaara's office. He was extremely anxious to find out what was bothering the other boy enough to ask help from the Fifth.

They both stood for a moment, staring a bit awkwardly until Gaara sighed. He took a seat behind his desk and looked across at his friend. If he had come all the way from the fire country he deserved to know.

"You see, I've been having these dreams," he paused for a moment, "They... keep me from resting...they... are continuous.. and remind me of horrible things I've done... things I never wanted to do... but somehow..." He stopped for a moment before continuing to describe his nightmares to Naruto.

-

Things were black and cold. Where was he? Gaara forced himself to shift. but felt felt weight on top of him. White glossy eyes stared blankly in his direction.

Small fire lights flickered to life but their warm couldn't shake the chill of Gaara's skin freezing under the icy glare of the eyes their glowed in. Limp bodies hung in air, suspended impossibly still with nothing. Not even a sign of a noose.

The rolling laughter began again as Gaara pulled his legs in close, shoving away the body that had been covering him.  
How did he get here and when had he left the office where Naruto was?

-

"Gaara?" Naruto knelt next to the raccoon-eyed boy on the floor with shock on his face. "Gaara?! Wake up!" He shook the boy roughly before looking towards the door. There were guards on duty constantly. "Hey! We need help! The Kazekage is hurt!"

Naruto just stood wide eyed as he watched them carry Gaara off to the hospital, all the while the red haired boy laid still with color draining from his face.

-

**Author Notes-**  
Eh. this was suppose to be out Thursday of last week but I didn't get it posted before leaving town. But that's ok because I thought of a much better ending. Cliff hanger? xD


	3. Memory

**_DISCLAIMER!_**- Rawr? I don't own any of these characters. But enjoy this anyways!

-

Chapter 3- _Memory_

Gaara woke up again. The room he was in wasn't much bright than the dream. Not much has happened this time, just bloody torture. He shook violently before staggering out of bed. He found that he was in a medical bed with cords and wires that tugged off as he pulled away. He quivered and fell to the floor, vomiting. He heard moment and saw a shadow in front of him where he sat on his knees, propped on his hands. Gaara looked up wearily to see Naruto.

Naruto helped him up worriedly and started to put him back in bed when Gaara pulled away.

"I want to go him," he said.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest about the others health but noticed the drained, stern look he held so he stopped. With a light nod, the whiskered boy draped his ranking elder over his shoulders and walked him out of the hospital.  
Once outside he pulled Gaara carefully onto his back and began running. He hoped to have the _tanuki _boy in bed soon and get rest himself. He hadn't slept at all since reaching the Wind Country.

When Naruto reached the kazakage's home, he slowed down and carried him inside. He couldn't help but notice that Gaara was already asleep and was about to leave for his own room after laying the boy down when he shifted in bed.

"Naruto-kun..." Gaara was sitting up. "Please don't leave..." His expression was unusual. He normally looked emotionaless or calm, but fear played across his forehead and danced behind his crystalline eyes.

Uzamaki stopped and thoguht for a moment. He was tired but it was his job to protect his superior. So, he nodded.

It was Gaara's turn to nod this time. He slid under the covers quietly and closed his eyes to sleep.

--

Gaara knew where he was this time. The satanic world around him flooded into view and stench of death welcomed him back into his own personal hell.

"Welcome back child," a heavy vioce called behind the darkness.

Gaara stood still, trying to remain calm as usual but his normal collected behavior was being tried with everything going on.

"Who are you?" He closed his eyes to listen where the vioce was coming from.  
The voice just laughed as always.

When he opened his eyes, Gaara wasn't in the world anymore. He was back in the village but it seemed different, older. And that's when he noticed it. The boy himself was younger and his old teddy bear was wrapped tightly in his small arms.

Before Gaara could think about what was happening, he felt the prickling presence of someone else/ He skin twitched and seemed to crawl as the sand began to move over him uncontrolled. Dripping liquid mingled with the sound of someone's painful groans and the sickly sound or breaking bones. With wide eyes, he turned to see the life slip away from the innocent victim.

"M-monster..." the whisperd quietly only to be echoed by other voices and accented by te evil laughter like a sour music note.

Gaara clung to his animal and whimpered."Stop it."

He pulled his bear closer, tears slipping over his cheeks.

"Stop it!" He was yelling now and the voices were growing louder. But suddenly, it all stopped. He stood alone in the blackened silence, sitll a child.

"Gaara," a voice called to him. I was soft and troubled.

--

Eh. I'm sorry this chapter is well, really short. I've already got chapter 4 almost completely written and I'll start typing within the next few days if that's any improvement.

Oh! And eI'd like to thank one of my besties for drawing me a picture for this story. I'll put it up soon.


	4. Sweet Dreams

_**DISCLAIMER!**_- Naruto characters? Me? Haha! No v.v

-

Chapter 4- _Sweet Dreams_

Naruto leaned over Gaara as he stirred in his sleep. He looked at him, worried and unsure what to do. He knew the best thing to do was call the nurse again but the way Gaara pleaded before sleeping gave Naruto the impression that he should just keep it to himself.

"Gaara," he spoke gently in a whisper."Wake up."

He looked down at the pale boy. Gaara had always acted more mature than Naruto, more than even Sasuke, but looking at him now as he tossed around in bed made the blonde feel the slight age difference. It was easier for Naruto to feel older while Gaara looked vulnerable.

Naruto called to him again and gave him a light shake. Gaara responded this time and sat up shaking. He relaxed some at the sight of Naruto but his eyes grew impossibly wide as something else came into view.

Behind Naruto was a tall wooden dresser. His blonde spikes became a blur to Gaara as he stared past him. The old bear sat glaring on the dresser. It had been lost to Gaara for years but there it sat, as worn and real as in his dream.

Gaara started hyperventilating and began to hear the laughing again. As he gripped the sheets in fear, he felt the urge to scream but it just balled up in his throat. His breathe came in short gasps as he struggled with the screams and warm tears found their way over his cheeks.

Naruto stood, dumbfounded at the sight. He wasn't sure what to do until Gaara reached up to him and gripped his shirt. By instinct Naruto wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. The only thing he could think to do was sit on the bed and pull his friend close.

They sat there for awhile with the moon shining on them, Gaara curled into a ball and Naruto holding him. t didn't take long for Naruto's eyes to drift shut and his head to fall against the others'. He felt strange like this. He had never comforted someone but somehow just the silence felt right.  
Gaara's shivering slowed and he breathed normal but he didn't dare move from Naruto's arms and Naruto didn't risk letting go.

Even though it was that desert, the room was cool and Naruto found himself moving closer to Gaara and his warmth.  
'_Did her always smell like this?...This...good?' _  
Naruto tried to fight his thought off but couldn't and barried his face more into the soft red hair.

Gaara whimpered some and help onto Naruto's shirt tighter. He looked up just as bright blue eyes framed in thin black lashes as wispy as the few hairs that strayed from his spikes looked down at him worriedly. A blush colored his wet face as he realize how close their face where. He opened his mouth to apologize for all the trouble he was causing but stopped. If Naruto had really minded he would have said something already or wouldn't be here at all.  
Naruto watched as Gaara's lips moved and swallowed. He knew it was wrong but something inside him was pushing him closer to Gaara and begging him to take a risk. So when it finally pushed him to the edge, he leaned the few inches left between tem and pressed his lips to the thin rosy ones of the young kazekage.

Instead of being pushed away as Naruto had anticipated, he felt the slight shift of Gaara's head to one side. They held still for a moment before parting and Naruto moved to leave, a bit embarrassed for what he'd done.

"Wait!..." Gaara reached up to him, tugging at the bottom of his jacket. He pulled him back towards him slightly. "Please stay..." he looked down shyly.

Naruto was blushing slightly but he stayed. He planned to sleep on the floor and started to move but Gaara's hand tugged at his jacket again, pulling him almost as close as they'd started.  
"Please..."

Naruto looked at him puzzled until he realized that Gaara only took up one side of the bed. The flush over his cheeks reddened but he nodded and walked around. He slid out of his jacket and curled sat in bed next to Gaara. He looked down at the over used sheets and sighed.

"Listen...about just now..." Gaara looked over at him and Naruto saw it on his face that he should stop.

Gaara looked away from him but put a hand over his. "I'm the one that needs to talk... you see...I've been having nightmares."

So they sat like that for awhile, Gaara explaining everything he had begun to say before blacking out earlier that day. He noticed Naruto's eyes begin to droop against his will and decided to pull to an end of everything.

"...And you see, I asked for you to come here to help me because I knew you'd understand. I love my family but you...you know first hand how it feels to have a deamon..to be called a monster..but you aren't, you're not a monster at all..." He stopped and looked to Naruto again and saw his eyes had fallen shut again. The _tanuki _pulled the fox over to him, letting his messy head rest on his shoulder. "Sweet dreams..."

He sat there quietly so Naruto could sleep, not moving until he could see the sun shining through the curtained windows and his own eyes drifted into a dozing sleep. It was the first night in a long time that he really did have sweet dreams.

--

**aMaZiNg! Two chapters in one day? Yeah. The things I can do when I get too lazy to type for awhile.**


End file.
